HBomb94
HBomb94, also known as HBomb, is a Minecraft YouTuber who is an original member the Cube SMP group and a regular for Cube UHC since Season 2. His current series are Cube SMP, Survival Games, Kastia Factions, Saturday Vlogs and Lucky Block Wars. He is also a Co-Owner of the factions and minigames server Kastia. In Real Life H's real name is Liam, but hates to be called that, stating he doesn't like his real name. When Graser first met him he called him 'Bomb' claiming referring to him by just a single letter was weird. He's known as H because of the first letter of his last name and since his basketball teammates used to call him that. He revealed his face on 8/23/14 in his ALS Ice Bucket Challenge video. He was a college student in Chicago, Illinois, but plans to go back soon. He has revealed in a video that his birthday is January 4th, 1994 which makes him 22. He has a girlfriend who initially didn't want the public to know her name so he called her "Babe" in his videos instead. The fans' nickname for 'Babe' is 'Babebomb'. In later videos such as the Saturday Vlogs she revealed her name is Corrine. Cube SMP HBomb is a current and original member of the Cube SMP and is best known for running the first monopoly on the server using a villager farm to get many enchanted books at the early start of the series. He then sold them in his first shop HBomb's Valuables (now Evil Villain's Valuables). H then went on to build a couple more shops like Beats By H, Nether Starbucks, and the Fashion Outlet. He also holds classes at the Karate Dojo he bought from Kevin. Alongside his villager farm, he owns HBomb's Getaway, which is a vacation resort for Cube members to go to and stay the night and buy souvenirs. His latest project is the Amusement Park which he had taken on from the past which was originally attempted to be built by Straub and Vas. He is working on many arcade games and plans on doing rides as well. If time permits he wants there to be a big event for the completion of the Amusement Park before the server reset. In Cube SMP Season 2, he has done many things with villagers and has created his first shop, a second version of EV's valuables, as of January 2015. He owns a sushi shop, fish, called 'The Cane', and co-owns Golf with Graser10. Cube Ultra Hardcore Elimination History *Hbomb first appeared in season 2. *Hbomb did not compete in season 11, 15 and 16. Quotes Kastia Kastia is a server that Bayani, Graser, HBomb, and Kevin now own. It contains games such as: Factions, Survival Games, Lucky Block Wars, and some other games as well. They now play Survival Games and Factions only on this server. Trivia *He loves Chipotle. *He, along with Tofuu, Talekio, and Grape, have won the most seasons of Cube UHC, winning three seasons each. *H finds it annoying when Graser goes inside his head and takes a screenshot. *He stated recently that his girlfriend (Babe's) real name is Corrine. He did this so fans would not call her Babe at Pax South. *When Graser first met him he called him 'Bomb' claiming calling him just a letter was weird. *Graser called H "Evil Villain" and it stuck. *H and his girlfriend have the ship name of BabeBomb94. *H is very good at golf and has gotten a golf scholarship. Category:Cube SMP Category:YouTuber Category:People Category:UHC Category:Cube UHC Category:Cube UHC Season 2 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 3 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 4 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 5 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 6 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 7 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 8 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 9 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 10 Participant Category:Cube Evo Category:Cube Evolution Season 1 Member Category:Kastia Category:Server Owner Category:Cube UHC Season 12 Participant Category:Cube SMP Season 1 Member Category:Cube SMP Season 2 Member Category:Original Member Category:Cube Member Category:Cube UHC Season 13 Participant Category:UHC Winner Category:Crazy Craft SMP Season 1 Member Category:Cube UHC Season 14 Participant Category:Cube SMP Season 3 Member Category:Cube vs. H3M